Twilight's Flaming Gambit
by TheAnonymousSignature
Summary: I don't know why I wrote, and honestly I don't think I want to know, Look if you're a fan of my usual stuff...do yourself a favour and don't read this. IT'S RATED M FOR A REASON. If you do happen to read this, check out the author's note, or filled with me being crazy.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello there, I'm Twilight Sparkle," Twilight repeated to herself in the mirror, however, it just didn't seem right, so she tried again.

Her experiment last night was a complete failure, instead of teleporting herself into another Dimension, she had brought to her house a being from another dimension. Twilight turned her attention from the mirror to the strange being behind her, his stature and build suggested male. He was a giant bipedal entity standing at roughly thirteen feet tall, his limbs were wrapped tight in cotton bandages, suggesting burns or broken limbs, the bandages also seemed to be enchanted, just as the violet robes he wore, the markings on them were rather foreign but their magic looked to match that of Equestria point for point, so using her own magic as a reference point, she was about to deduce that the enchantment was to prevent burning. However there was also an enchantment on the golden mask that the entity wore, but it was unlike anything she could find in her books, and when ever she tried to take off the bandages or the poncho that covered him off, his mask would light up and a mystical force would push her away.

None of this mattered though because as it were she didn't know whether or not he was even going to wake up. The Entity had been out cold since she had transported him here and nothing she did woke it up. If only there was some pony she could ask for help! Too bad Spike was out-of-town on royal business or she would have reported this to the Princess.

A knock on the door shook Twilight out of her train of thought, "Who could that be this late at night?" She thought as she trotted over to the door, to her surprise Applejack was at the door with a pillow and blanket, she had bags under her eyes and she looked absolutely exhausted. "Applejack, what are you doing up at this hour?" Twilight asked her friend as she led her apple bucking buddy inside and into the library's lobby.

"Well Twilight..." Applejack yawned, "Big Mac gone and started sleep walking again and I can't sleep with all his ruckus and shenanigans and what not. So I was wondering if I could bunk with you for awhile...just until Fall's over with, I'm sure by then Big Mac will be back to his normal self..." Applejack put down her pillow and lay her head on it while she waited for Twilight to answer, however she had no idea what she had gotten herself into.

"Well you know Applejack that I don't mind having you around, and in fact you're allowed to stay as long as you want." Twilight began, and Applejack all but closed her eyes to sleep "But," this woke Applejack right up again. "I need your help, because the last experiment I performed didn't go as planned."

"Well..." Applejack yawned and followed Twilight upstairs to her bedroom, pillow and blanket still in hand, "What exactly happened?" Twilight moved aside and presented to Applejack the giant who was sleeping on the floor behind her, and the shock of seeing such a thing woke Applejack right up. "WHAT IN TARNATION!? WHAT IS THAT?" She wailed as she hid under the bed.

"It's a being from another dimension and I need help watching him, Spike's not in town so I don't have a way to send a message to the Princess about this..."

"Oh...well...I suppose I could help you watch him, after all what's the worse that could happen?" Applejack sat down next to the sleeping giant and sighed, for as scary as he looked, he was pretty warm and snuggly, plus his poncho covered body made a great pillow.

"Uh...Applejack?" Twilight stared confused as she watched Applejack crawl atop of the entity and fall asleep, using him a pseudo bed as she lay haphazardly on top of him. But, for how strange as it was, Applejack was sleepy and sleep deprivation always did ruin Applejack's judgment, besides, her being on top of him gave Twilight a sure-fire way to know if he woke up as Applejack would most likely be woken up as well.

...most likely.

So with that problem solved, Twilight crawled into her own bed and closed her eyes, bound for dream land as her friend held the mystery that lie on the floor.

Hours later the sun began to rise and as its rays hit the golden mask of the entity, its eyes flared open. Bright hazel eyes pierced through the darkness behind the mask and scanned their surrounds, "Okay..." the being thought, "Not the worst place I've woken up in but where am I?" the entity felt something weighty on its chest and looked down to see an orange miniature horse, sleeping on top of it. The Entity smiled and quietly cooed as it shifted its weight so that the pony could sleep more comfortably, "Aw...this thing is so cute I think I might get diabetes from it." the Entity thought as it ran its bandaged hand through the pony's mane. "Well I guess I'll wait until whoever owns this thing comes back, then I can ask some questions...till then, I guess I'll pet the pretty pony...hahah."

It was around noon when Twilight bothered to pull herself out of bed, her mane was a mess and her eyes were crusty with sleeping sand. She looked to where Applejack had fallen asleep the night before and almost shrieked at what she saw. The Entity was awake and was petting Applejack! "U-u-uh h-h-h-hello?" Twilight stuttered out as she moved out of bed.

The entity stopped petting Applejack and turned to Twilight, his curved eyes made it look like he was smiling. "Hey there purple pony, was that your master who just spoke, do you think you could tell her I'm not going to hurt her?" He asked as he ran a hand through Twilight's hair.

Twilight had to admit, she could tell while Applejack was still sleeping, this felt pretty good, so much so she almost forgot to answer him, almost. "Master? I don't have a master. That was me...sorry, I get nervous sometimes." Twilight sighed as she nuzzled the entity's hand. However, the Entity stopped petting her and retracted his hand.

"D-did you just talked?" he asked as he pulled his hand back. Twilight frowned that his petting had ended so soon and made a move towards his hand. "Please keep doing that, it felt good." Twilight said as she moved her head under his hand again. Twilight looked back at the Entity with begging eyes and after a moment he simply shrugged and continued to pet Twilight.

"Eh...talking ponies...I've been through worse." The entity thought to himself as he scratched Twilight behind her ears. "I'm Gedit, nice to meet you." the Entity known as Gedit introduced himself. Twilight sighed as Gedit stopped petting her and Gedit smiled. "Don't worry, I'll keep going later, but first, what's your name?" He asked as he scooped Applejack up and set her onto the bed Twilight was sleeping on.

Twilight smiled and looked up at Gedit as he tenderly set Applejack down, carefully minding the ceiling due to his height. He seemed rather peaceful, which was good because for all the enchantments he has on him, it's clear he has some magical capabilities, as to how much, Twilight was hoping to find out when the time was right. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Equestria, and this is my library." Twilight said as she offered her hoof to Gedit. Gedit smiled and bent down, taking Twilight's hoof in his bandaged hand and shaking it.

"A pleasure to meet you Twilight, so, do you have any idea how I got here?" Gedit asked politely, however Twilight's heart sunk as she bit her bottom lip, still unsure how Gedit would react to knowing she brought him here by accident. "Oh...so that's what happened? Well no worries, stuff like that happens to me all the time." ...huh? Twilight tilted her head and Gedit tapped his mask, "Lets me see into the hearts and minds of those around me. Great for spying, by the way I'm not mad about being transported but as for my culture, it's customary for compensation to happen after incidents like this."

Twilight sighed and nodded, well it seemed only fair, "So what should I do to repay you?" Twilight asked as she looked back to Gedit, but gasped as she saw him lift up his violet and gold poncho and pull out two massive members as long as her! Gedit sat down and stroked both his members together with one of his hands and looked at Twilight, "well that depends...can you send me back home?" Gedit asked as he lifted Twilight up with telekinesis and sat her in front of him, holding her firm to make sure she couldn't move away. Twilight didn't dare resist because it was his custom, and it could prove dangerous to insult his customs after they just met. Besides, he probably doesn't know this isn't how you handle a mare...maybe this is how they treat woman in his culture?

"Well...to be honest, I don't think so, anything else I try could result in bringing others here, some not as friendly as you." Twilight sighed and looked up apologetically at Gedit. "So what do I have to do."

"Well my kin's law dictate that should our kind ever be forced to move without consent of our elders, those responsible must become our servants for the remainder of their lives." Gedit said as he pet Twilight, "So that would mean you and I would be together for the rest of your life."

Twilight shocked expression said it all, because in a matter of seconds she had just lost her freedom to Gedit, an entity from another dimension. However Gedit just smiled, not looking the least bit sympathetic, however, it was hard to tell when he had no face to know of other than the mask... "Hey look, I know it sounds really bad but it's not, it's a cautionary measure that we have in place should war ever break out on our home turf, and all it means is that you and I are now engaged." Gedit said nonchalantly.

Twilight sighed and wiped her brow, phew! she thought she was about to be enslaved...wait...engaged!?

"Yep engaged, to be married."

But- But-

"Hey I know it sounds bad but laws are laws, I break them and I lose my face...that is to mean the mask, and without this, I die."

Twilight sighed and looked down, "what if I could get you back?"

"Well then we'd be married until you could get me home." Gedit explained as he stopped stroking his two giant members, letting them throb freely in front of Twilight.

"Uh...why did you pull those out...?" Twilight asked as she stared at Gedit's packages...she had to admit, for an alien, what he was doing was kind of hot...

"Engagement ceremony, the bride and a witness must accept the seed of the groom, creating a bond between the three of them, and symbolizing the joining of the three by mind body and soul." Gedit explained.

"So me and Twi have to both take a dick in our mouths and suck you off until you let a load off in us?" Applejack, now awake, asked from on top of the bed.

"Well sort of, you two have to swallow the seed to represent the bond by mind, take the seed into your womb to represent the bond by soul, and finally be covered by the seed to represent the bond by body." Gedit said as he picked Applejack up and set her down next to Twilight.

The two of them turned to each other and gulped, "is there any chance we could get pregnant?" Twilight asked nervously, it was one thing to explain an engagement to her brother, it was another to explain a child and a entity from another dimension being the father on top of that. Applejack probably thought the same with her family, after all Big Macintosh was quite the protective brother, so was Shining Armor.

Gedit just shrugged, "I don't know, our children are born from the sun's light, a hand forged and enchanted mask and the bond of the three, so I don't know if you'll get knocked up, but I doubt it." Gedit said as he pointed his giant members towards Twilight's and Applejacks lips.

Twilight sighed and looked into Gedit's eyes, could she really see herself loving him for the rest of her life? She meant sure, he was okay enough to hang around with...but to raise a family together? Then again it's not like Gedit had much a say in this either, the laws of his kind as he stated were life and death and should he disobey he would die on the spot, but how could he be so calm about this...?

"Believe me Twilight, if I had to rate this on the bad things that have happened to me throughout my life...this would be pretty low, because from what I can see in your heart...you're not a bad pony, and sure we're different species but when it comes to my kind that's sort of fuck all since we're beings created from relics. So it's not like it's not like we're giving anything up...and besides, you're probably the best I'm ever going to get in terms of woman."

Stop reading my thoughts!

"Sorry...but you seemed like you were freaking out. So I thought I'd help you out..."

Thank you...it did answer some questions...but you're starting to freak me out.

...nothing? no remarks?

...alright, ANYWAYS!

Applejack on the other hand was much more calm, after all being a witness seemed pretty easy, just get bucked out of your mind, body, and soul and just enjoy it. After all with a schlong that size Applejack was more than willing to give it a shot.

"Gedit I'm still a little nervous about this..." Twilight sighed.

"Twilight, I wish there was something I could do but if I don't follow the laws I will die, I know we don't know each other but I promise you that I'll be the best husband I can be for you as long as we're together." Gedit and Twilight locked eyes, and for a moment they just let themselves get lost in each other's gaze, picturing what might be, and what will be and after a good moment, Twilight nodded, a smile crossing her features. "If you're willing to go through that much trouble to make me happy even though neither of us have a choice...then maybe you're just the...the husband, I've always dreamed of." and with that thought in her mind Twilight opened her mouth wide and moved forward, taking Gedit's long member into her mouth and giving it a good long slurp. Applejack had long since started on the other end and she was taking her time with it, rubbing the member against her plot, her round backside jerking off his dick until it was throbbing, and then nuzzling the shaft and head while licking the humongous cock from tip and hilt, moaning and savoring the taste all the while.

Gedit sat back with a satisfied look as he locked eyes with the beautiful mares servicing him, Applejack's lustful pumping of his dick with her hoofs while milking the thick flat tip of his schlong, while Twilight took Gedit all the way to the back of her throat, slobbering all over his member as she looked deep into Gedit's eyes, their meeting gazes urging her to take him deeper and deeper while Applejack stroked and sucked faster and faster. Eventually, their combined efforts brought Gedit over the edge, his hands grabbed the back of Applejack and Twilight's head, holding them both in place as his mask lit up and a burst of golden seed rushed into their mouths, both girls swirling and gargling their reward before swallowing it whole, "mm-mm tasty." Applejack cooed while Twilight was already flat on her back, legs splayed open, and her front hooves spreading her slit wide for Gedit's long dick. "There's mind...come on honey it's time for soul." Twilight panted as some traces of cum dripped off her lips. Applejack quietly chuckled and got on top of Twilight, their cunts grinding against each other as they waited for Gedit to penetrate them.

"Excited aren't you Twi?" Applejack remarked as she felt the head of one of Gedit's manhood, prod her sopping wet slit.

"I'm being proposed to AJ! Oh course I'm excited," Twilight said as she looked past Applejack to Gedit, "I could get used to seeing that in the morning," Twilight thought and surprisingly another thought popped into her head, and this time, it was Gedit. "I could say the same for you Twilight, are you ready?" Twilight went wide-eyed for a moment but calmed down when realization hit her, they were now bonded by mind, so of course she'd be able to hear his thoughts. At least now he could get a taste of his own medicine...

Twilight looked into Gedit's eyes and nodded, then she felt herself get instantly filled by Gedit's cock, AJ's moans confirmed that she wasn't the only one feeling full of his massive dick.

Twilight and Applejack lay motionless on the floor, moaning and screaming in pleasure as Gedit pumped his members furiously into their tight marehoods. Their bodies like putty in his hands, putty which he molded into every position that was possible, sending the two mares into an ecstasy fueled stupor, cumming violently without end in sight, their tight slits milking Gedit's shafts for the seed that they now desired, seed that Gedit was all too willing to give, and with one last thrust, Gedit's mask lit up once more as he unleashed a torrent of golden milk into their womb, the thick gooey body of his seed filling them up to the brim.

Applejack moaned as she rolled off Twilight, she had never had such a good lay in her life, and the best part was that it wasn't over, as there was still one more piece of the bond to form...body. Twilight was already way ahead of her, she had Gedit on the ground and both heads of his dicks crammed into her mouth, sucking and gnawing on his thick cocks with gusto. Not wanting to be left out, Applejack got to working on the shafts, using her slit and plump plot to jerk off both his schlongs into Twilight's mouth. Twilight, though, seeing how much Gedit enjoyed Applejack's cock-dance, popped the cocks out of her mouth and joined Applejack, grinding her plot against Gedit's manhoods in time with Applejack, feeling his dicks throb against her spent slit as she jerked his schlong with her thick backside.

Gedit moaned and captured Twilight's lips in a lust fueled kiss as she and AJ grind against him, dancing against his cocks as if they were poles. The feeling was so great that Gedit couldn't hold it any longer and with one last flash of his mask, Gedit unleashed his cum all over Twilight and Applejack, covering them from muzzle to flank.

Light filled the room and Twilight and Applejack felt a burning sensation on their foreheads, when the light cleared they looked at each other to find that a segmented Triangle was now burned onto their heads, luckily for them, it was covered by their hair for the most part, Gedit also had a triangle on his mask but his was whole and inverted. "The bond is formed, the ceremony is complete." Gedit whispered, but Twilight and Applejack, his cum covered bride and witness, had other plans, and with a shake of their creamed flanks they each caught a head of one of Gedit's cocks, and both proceeded to ride him once again.

"Girls...oh god, what are you doing?" Gedit moaned as the two mares rid his dicks in time with each other.

"You said you'd be the best husband I could ever have right?" Twilight panted as she slammed her hips down as far as they would go on his massive cock.

Gedit nodded and began to thrust up towards their hips, getting the idea loud and clear.

"If you want to be the best husband ever!" Twilight started, her gooey pussy milking Gedit's shaft for every last drop of cum he had left.

"You'd best fuck us till the cows come home! ye-haw!" Applejack moaned as she bounced her well toned flank on his throbbing dick, the three of them cumming violently together as Gedit's Bride and Witness rid him until they couldn't move anymore.

I...I...what did I just write? I...I feel like I need a shower. See? THIS! THIS RIGHT HERE! Is what happens when you've got nothing to do and a whole bloody mansion to do it in. I've never EVER written this kind of stuff before in my life and HONESTLY...it didn't turn out as bad as I thought it would, still, IT'S GOING IN THE M SECTION AND IT WILL HAVE A DESCRIPTION THAT SAYS DO NOT READ IT, BECAUSE CLOP IS BAD AND I SHOULD FEEL BAD! WAHHHHHHHH HAHAHAHAHAH...that was me crying...believable, wasn't it?

...and if this came out on your birthday...well happy freaking birthday to you! Have some clop, no really, I know I shouldn't have, AND if you liked this story by any chance...favorite, comment, send me a message, or just read it a whole fucking bunch and I'll get the message, and don't doubt the power of the Favorite because it was an automated email of someone favorite-ting my story that reminded me that still existed. College consumes your life man, freshman year was like...jeez...someone stole my PSVita while I was sleeping, and that's true shit right there, that actually happened, someone stole my shit while I was sleeping before class. ANYWAY, bother me all you want because it reminds me I have something to do with my life other than work and sleep and live in this dusty mansion that I should clean but I don't want to because I'm supposedly on FUCKING VACATION!

...that's a fucking vacation right there.

...god what is wrong with me? I've been on vacation too long.

Another Note: Should I re-do my other stuff? I mean I want to, because honestly it's been like a whole 4 months and I don't know what I was planning to do with them and...well I honestly don't know. Also, thinking of changing my pen name, any suggestions? TELL ME!


	2. Chapter 2

It was a fine mess Twilight had gotten herself into...in the span of one night, she managed to bring a being from another dimension into Equestria, lose her virginity to said being from another dimension, and become engaged and bonded to said being from another dimension by mind, body, and soul...again, all in one night!

"Well at least the sex was amazing..." Twilight mused to herself as she lay in bed, still covered in Gedit's seed. Twilight looked over to the unconscious Gedit, a slight smile on her face.

"The sex was more than amazing Twi, it was perfect." Twilight jumped slightly as she turned her head to Applejack, whose was sleeping soundly on the bed across from her. So that meant...ugh not you too Applejack...

"Don't tell me you're going to act like Gedit and talk to me in my head too?" Twilight rolled her eyes and again looked to Gedit, according to him, his people are for the most part solar powered, so without the sun, he was...gone, at least, until sunrise. She had to admit she sort of missed his snarky telepathic remarks, they had a knack for making her feel better.

But why would she need cheering up right now? She wasn't sad...was she?

"Why shouldn't I? It gives us a way of talking without me even needing to be awake, besides I bet you wouldn't complain as much if it was Gedit talking to you right now..." Applejack teased as she rolled in her sleep and smiled, earning her a pillow to the face courtesy of Twilight. "Ow! Hey I was sleeping!" Applejack groaned as she peeled her eyes open.

Twilight giggled and looked back to Gedit once again, hoping he'd have something to say in regard to what just happened, but oddly enough she felt herself a bit disappointed when she remembered he wouldn't be alive and breathing to say anything until morning. Her feelings didn't go unnoticed, and Applejack knew she had to do something to cheer up her friend so with a sigh, she got out of bed and made her way over to Twilight. "Twi, do you want to talk about it?" Applejack said as she hopped up next to Twilight.

Twilight sighed and looked over to Applejack, the mark on their foreheads glowing slightly as the two sat together. Twilight sighed and began to speak, "Applejack, is it weird that I've only known him for a day, he hasn't even left the room, and yet...I'm missing him?" Twilight turned to Applejack who smiled and hugged the lavender Princess, "Twi, there ain't nothing wrong with loving the one you're with, wanting to spend time together all the time is just part of the package."

"But we're not in love! We're just doing this so he won't die...I don't love him." Twilight looked down at him and sighed, her heart growing heavy as she let the words linger in her mouth, was that really all there was to them? ...and so what if it was...? She didn't care...right? Applejack frowned at Twilight and got off the bed, walking over to Gedit and giving him a good kick in the mask, causing Twilight to flinch, "Applejack!" Twilight hopped off her bed and pushed Applejack away from Gedit, getting between the two and shooting Applejack the nastiest glare she could muster. "What are you thinking!? Gedit's...Gedit's..."

"Gedit's dead right now, take that in for a moment Twi." Applejack stood firm against Twilight's menacing and with her sharp words, cut Twilight's heart deep. Twilight's eyes faltered as she looked away, she didn't want to say he was dead, saying it left a gaping hole in her heart, because Gedit was dead right now...no amount of sugar coating would change that, as much as she wanted to pretend it did.

Tears began to spill down Twilight's cheeks as she turned around and looked at Gedit's lifeless body, wanting so desperately for him to wake up and tell her that it was alright, to act as calm and collected as he did before and put her fears to rest, but alas all Gedit did was lie there, because without the sun, he was nothing but a corpse. "It hurts doesn't it Twi, feels like a piece of you is missing and all you want right now is to have it back, right?" Applejack walked up next to Twilight and looked down stoically at Gedit, only seeing Twilight nod and hiccup out the corner of her eye. Twilight brought a hoof to her aching heart as the mark on her forehead glowed brighter.

"Now I want you to say that again...tell him you don't love him, tell him you don't miss him in the least, tell him you don't wish he was up and running his hands through your mane right now. Go on Twilight, if it's alright to lie to yourself why not lie to him to? He's not even alive to hear it, so go on." Applejack's harsh words cut Twilight even deeper, and looking right into Gedit's empty mask, she tried to tell him that she didn't love him, but every time she tried, she couldn't find the words, and the mark on her forehead began to glow ever brighter. Tears began anew as she continued to stare at Gedit, "Why was it so hard to tell him to his face?" Twilight thought to herself as she averted her gaze from him, no longer able to bare the task. Applejack turned to Twilight and waited for her response, but all she heard was more sobbing as Twilight lunged at her and clung to her tightly, sobbing loudly as she clenched her eyes.

"How did he do it!?" Twilight screamed in her mind as she looked at the dead Gedit as he lie there. She knew he would come back to life at day break, so why did it hurt so much to see him lying there dead!? Twilight held on tighter to her friend as she continued to stare at Gedit, she couldn't believe it, for as nonchalant as he was about being sucked away from home forever, for how little time they had known each other, for as lightly as he took things like death and marriage! ...Twilight pulled away from Applejack and lunged at Gedit, pounding his chest with her hoofs as the tears stained his gold and violet poncho. "Damn it Gedit wake up! Don't you dare leave me Gedit!" Twilight looked into the empty eye holes of Gedit's masked as she bit her bottom lip...no response."WAKE UP! Gedit!...please! ...I..." Twilight shook her head, "Fine, Gedit you win! I love you! So please damn it don't leave me here alone! WAKE UP!" Twilight pounded harder and harder on Gedit's chest, screaming her feelings out to him, begging him to open his eyes if even for a moment.

Applejack pulled Twilight off Gedit before she started to do real damaged and slapped her once across the face, "Enough! Twilight get a hold of yourself! Look Missy I know you miss him, I know it hurts...and I'm sorry I had to be so up front about it but you have to understand. It doesn't matter how long or how little you two have know each other! It doesn't matter that he's not from here! Love is love Twilight, and regardless of where it comes from, and you shouldn't be ashamed to admit it. Ya'll are stuck together for the rest of your lives anyway! What's wrong with enjoying it? Look, it's about to be morning soon...the sun's coming up and I promised I'd go with Rainbow to run early...I'm going to get some sleep while I still can, you do what you need to do." Applejack got off of Twilight and watched as Twilight slowly got up, her mark shining as bright as ever as she walked over to Gedit and wrapped his arms around her, "Goodnight Twilight...and if it's any consolation...I went poking around in his head after he got through knocking us out with those clubs of his, he loves you too, and he thinks he's the luckiest...gambit in the clockworks to have met you...or however it went, honestly he talks sort of funny in his head." Twilight looked up at Applejack, and despite the bruise on her face, she was smiling ear to ear.

"Thank you Applejack...get some sleep, I want to see him when he gets up...is that okay with you?" Twilight peered out the window and smiled, the sun was just about to crest over the horizon, Gedit would wake up any minute...Applejack looked at Twilight was a satisfied smile on her face, an optimist from another dimension, and a moody student/librarian turned royalty, something told her they were a match made in heaven.

"Yeah...it's fine with me Twi, you have fun with Gedit today." Twilight smiled and nodded to Applejack and Applejack smiled and nodded back, then she climbed into bed and nodded off to sleep. Leaving Twilight to enjoy the warmth of her golden masked "gambit" as day broke loose over the horizon; the day's first rays hitting Gedit's mask, and Gedit's bright hazel eyes lighting up from behind the mask once again.

No words were spoken as the two lie there together, no words had to be spoken, Twilight was just happy to listen to his heart beat and smile as she felt his chest rise and fall with each breath he took. However Gambit, being the talkative being from another dimension as he was, still took it upon himself to break the silence, especially when he noticed the bruise across Twilight's muzzle.

"Twilight? what happened?" Gambit asked as his bandaged hand lightly traced the injury. "Did you and Applejack get into a fight?" Twilight just smiled and nuzzled his arm, lightly coating his bandages with soft loving kisses.

"It was nothing Gedit...Applejack just knocked some sense back into me, that's all." Twilight whispered in between kisses. Gedit was confused but decided to let it go, after all if Twilight didn't make to big a deal out it, then maybe for this world it probably wasn't.

"Well alright Twilight, if you say so," Gedit began to pet Twilight softly, causing Twilight to moan as her tail swayed from side to side, she didn't know what it was about his hands but it made this a must for her morning routine from now on! However a part of her felt guilty that she was the only one who got to feel good, after all Gedit was covered head to toe in bandages and cloths and there wasn't really much she could touch that gave him immense pleasure...that was until a fiendish idea popped into her head.

"Say Gedit..." Twilight cooed as she began to lift up his poncho, "How often can your kind have sex?" Twilight reached under Gedit's poncho and found her prize, slowly pulling out Gedit's twin dongs and stroking them in time with Gedit's petting. Gedit smiled and kept on petting his bride as he felt Twilight slowly penetrate herself with one of his dicks, her tight snatch squeezing it like a velvet vice. Twilight slowly began to thrusts her hips against Gedit's throbbing thick shaft, shoving as much of his cock inside her pussy while she took his other member, slowly stroking the thick cock while tracing circles around the tip with her tongue, Gedit still running his bandaged hand through her hair all the while.

"Is this going to be an early morning routine with us...honey?" Gedit panted as his other hand reached down to spread Twilight's slit wide. Twilight smiled and moaned as she began to ride him much more roughly. "Mhm..." Twilight moaned, "The best husband deserves a good morning FUCK from his best wife, every morning!" Twilight squealed in pleasure as she felt the tip of Gedit's cock hit the back of her pussy, thrusting her hips even harder as she began to suck vigorously on the cock in her hoofs, pumping it fiercely in time with her bouncing hips.

Gedit and Twilight went at it for hours, cum covered Twilight from muzzle to tail and his thick cream oozed out of her used snatch but still they refused to stop for even a moment, just content at looking into each others eyes as they attempted to fuck each others brains out before breakfast, which for a certain cyan Pegasus was fortunate because if they had, they would have noticed her head peaking through the window, her face caked in stray gobs of Gedit's thick golden seed as she furiously rubbed her marehood, cumming violently as she watched Gedit's twin schlongs ravaged her friend Twilight, filling her from both ends with thick creamy jizz while Applejack, still coating in a thick layer of Gedit's now dry cum, from last yesterday, slept only inches away.

Rainbow Dash's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she lost count of how many orgasms she had, her love juices gushing from her tired slit as she watched Twilight spasm out from another violent orgasm, Gedit's throbbing dick slipping from her mouth as it unleashed another torrent of cream, which instead of hitting Twilight, shot right into Rainbow's mouth and face, the taste and smell sending Rainbow into another flurry of orgasms. The golden cum sliding down her throat as she watched Twilight continued to take Gedit's long cocks into her despite her entire body feeling like jelly.

And all before breakfast time.

* * *

I'm looking at my stats right now...guys...and gals...and...maybe aliens...? I'm not going to ask what you all do on your spare time...but, holy shit why is this story, this one right here, the one with all the views? ...you know what? Forget I even asked, ANYWAY, thanks everyone for all the support with all the views. I'm also working on the other stories so don't worry this isn't going to be the only thing I'm updating from now on, but for now this is the one I have the most ideas for. Anyway if you sneezed during anything while reading this story...first, god bless you, and second, come on! Cover you nose! Jeez...


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow...that was...wow," Twilight sighed as she sank into her tub, "Gedit sure knows how to please a mare..." Twilight thought as she began to lather up her mane and tail with shampoo, cleaning Gedit's thick seed off of her, after all she couldn't walk out covered in the stuff. Twilight smiled as she looked out the door at Gedit, who was currently cleaning up the mess they made during this morning's "wake up routine." Applejack had already left for her run with Rainbow Dash, which left the two of them to do whatever they wanted. It all felt so surreal...she was engaged, to a being from another dimension no less, with nothing to do but read books and spend time together, the later starting to become one of her favorite things to do, especially since she still had a list of things she wanted to try bedroom wise. It felt like something out of a sci-fi romance book...or the conspiracy tabloids. Twilight giggled as the thought crossed her mind, she could see it now, "Princess Twilight Sparkle: I married a being from another dimension!" Twilight cackled and smiled, "They better have covered how good the sex is..."

"Yeah...I mean wow, his cum tasted so good!" Twilight jumped as a new voice enter her head, and it wasn't Gedit or Applejack. It sort of sounded like... "Rainbow Dash?" Twilight thought aloud, causing Gedit to stop what he was doing and look towards the bathroom. "So I wasn't the only one who heard that...Twilight who's Rainbow Dash?" Twilight heard Gedit think as his mask began to glow brightly. "She's a good friend of mine who lives in Ponyville. Applejack and her are always competing together."

"Pft, Applejack wishes! We're only tied because I went easy on her." Rainbow scoffed at the thoughts in her mind, they sounded a lot like Twilight...

"I heard that!" Applejack declared next to Rainbow Dash, causing her to jump, "I'm not the one who backed out of the race because they had a rough wake up." Applejack jeered as Rainbow looked at her quizzically.

"AJ...did I say that aloud?" Rainbow asked as she began to frown, which in turn caused Applejack to frown as well, because she didn't, she thought it. Applejack had an idea but Twilight was already way ahead of her, if Rainbow was linked to their thoughts then she would able to hear something like...

"So your name's Rainbow Dash huh?" Something like Gedit speaking to her telepathically, Rainbow jumped as a new voice entered her head, one she didn't recognize.

"Alright who said that?" Rainbow scowled as she crouched down and prepared to fight, but calmed down when she saw Applejack shaking her head, before speaking without opening her mouth.

"Gedit," Applejack began, "Do you know any reason, Rainbow would be linked to us?" Gedit was silent, "Gedit I'm talking to you!" Applejack insisted before being scolded by Twilight.

"Applejack calm down, Gedit's trying to think, besides I'm sure Rainbow might know better; Rainbow Dash, have you by any chance come in contact with Gedit? You mentioned something about his cum tasting good..." Twilight's voice turned suspicious but she didn't turn that suspicion onto Gedit because if he knew, his thoughts would probably say so, after it's hard to hide you true thoughts when your minds are bonded together.

"Gedit...? Who's Gedit, and Twilight where are you?" Rainbow Dash asked as she started going around in circles, searching the nearby crowd for Twilight, but couldn't catch any sight of her, and maybe she MIGHT have if Applejack hadn't started dragging her off to the Library!

"Rainbow Twi's not around you she's in your head!" Applejack thought towards Rainbow, as she dragged Rainbow into the library lobby, where Gedit was sitting down on the floor, using telekinesis to dust the shelves.

"In my head...?" Rainbow asked.

"Sit down Rainbow." Applejack pointed to the seat next to Rainbow and then yelled upstairs. "Twilight are you up there!?" She asked.

"I'm in the bath AJ!" Twilight called back, Applejack went upstairs to talk to Twilight in private, leaving Gedit and Rainbow alone together in the lobby. Rainbow's eyes never left Gedit since her and AJ came into the Library, because she recognized him, he was the one she saw Twilight sucking off and riding in the morning!

"YOU WERE WATCHING!?" Twilight yelled from the bathroom. Rainbow Dash heard a bit of splashing and a few mumbled curses before finally a slap was heard from the bathroom and Applejack walked out.

"Sorry about that Gedit, Twilight has a tendency to-"

"Freak out, I know, but really you need to stop slapping her, I'm going to go up and speak to her, mind getting me some ointment for her bruise?" Gedit began to get up on his feet but was stopped by Applejack.

"That won't be necessary partner...she wasn't the one who got slapped." Applejack smiled and lifted up her stetson, revealing a lump on her head; just as Twilight walked out of the bathroom, looking clean as a whistle, with her hair curled slightly.

"Twilight you did your hair?" Rainbow asked as Twilight came down and took a seat next to Gedit, Twilight didn't say a word back, a blush starting to appear on her cheeks as Gedit began to chuckle.

"Twilight are you really that embarrassed that Rainbow walked in on us?" Gedit laughed as Twilight turned red as a tomato, but after a moment she too started laughing.

"Gedit stop that! I'm trying to be upset here and you're ruining it with your jokes!" Twilight blurted out as she cackled loudly.

"What? I didn't hear anything." Rainbow turned to Applejack for an explanation and AJ just tapped her noggin. "He and her like to speak to each other in their heads, sometimes I can hear it, and then there are times when I can't, mine is sort of iffy...works better when I'm asleep." Applejack explained. Rainbow Dash nodded and continued to watch as Gedit the sex machine, and Twilight laughed together.

"Rainbow, Gedit is not a sex machine." Twilight interjected Rainbow's thoughts as Gedit began to pet her, "He's also great for doing dishes." she joked as Gedit smiled as he gave Twilight's flank a squeeze while he pet her.

"Ugh...would you two stop acting so lovey-dovey? I'm going to lose my breakfast at this rate."

Gedit's mask began to glow brightly all of a sudden, startling the three mares, then as quick as it went, it died down. "Uh...what was that?" Applejack asked as she looked to her two friends for an idea.

"I just figured it out...that's all." Gedit shrugged.

"Does that always happen?" Twilight asked, it would be sort of awkward if he went off like a light bulb every time he had an idea...

"No, I just thought it would be good to grab your attention." Gedit smiled.

"...so what did you figure out? How we can hear Rainbow's thoughts?"

"Yes."

"Well out with it Gedit or whatever your name is! because I'm freaking out here!" Rainbow Dash flew up and got right up in Gedit's face with a scowl, but Gedit only smiled back.

"Rainbow you swallowed." Gedit stated simply, his eyes scrunched as if he was smiling behind the mask. Rainbow looked confused for a moment, Applejack along with her, but Twilight finally understood what went down.

"Rainbow Dash when you were peeping on me and Gedit did you get any cum in you mouth?" Twilight asked, Rainbow nodded.

"Yeah?" that was an understatement, Gedit let out a whole loud into her mouth and face, it was so thick she thought she wouldn't be able to swallow it all, it felt like she was deep-throating a big gooey dick...just the thought of it made Rainbow hot between her legs all over again.

"Gedit's cum isn't used to make foals Rainbow, it's used to form bonds of the mind, body, and soul, and you swallowed his cum."

"And?" Rainbow still looked confused, but Applejack, having been there for Gedit's explanation, got the idea.

"Swallowing his jizz makes it so you can hear his thoughts, RD." Applejack explained. "Along with the thoughts of those who are bonded to him too."

"Oh! Why didn't you just say so in the first place! You didn't have to drag me all the way back here, you know?" Rainbow huffed as she sat down, they had wasted all this time for what, to tell her that swallowing Twilight's fuck toy's cream gave her telepathy?

"They didn't say so because you can't go talking about a being from another Dimension on the street, especially about swallowing said being's load while Twilight was in the middle of being fucked by said being." Gedit explained as he got back to dusting the shelves.

"Oh...right, so about Gedit..." Rainbow began but was cut off by both Twilight speaking to her via her thoughts.

"Only use your thoughts to talk about him with us, we don't want to risk anybody over hearing about him."

"Well duh! I mean...you know..." Rainbow clopped her hooves together and pointed to Gedit.

"...no." Twilight replied.

"Oh come on! Why did Applejack get to then?"

"When Gedit's kind get engaged, there has to be a Bride, a Groom, and a witness, and AJ was already there...by the way Gedit, I know what the bride and groom have to...but why did Applejack have to become bonded?" Twilight asked.

"The Witness acts like a...well, she's like...a step mom."

"A Step Mom?" The Three mares asked.

"Well that's not really a good analogy, the job of the witnesses is to act as a mediator, care-taker, and support for the bride and groom; she fills in the gaps where needed."

"Oh...wait, Witnesses...more than one?"

"Most relationships have more than one Witness, it makes dealing with the families easier and when a child is born a little piece from all those bonded is taken to create the child's soul, and his mask, so the more the better really. Most warriors of my kind have sometimes 8 or more bonded together."

"Oh...so the more bonded, the stronger the child..."

"Yep, personally my father was bonded to 59 different woman when I was born."

"59!? ...you better not expect me to share you with 58 other mares because I'm telling you right now IT IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN." Twilight said with a authoritative tone.

"Wait, what's with all this talk about brides and witnesses...Twilight? Are you and Gedit married!?" Rainbow leaped up in the air in surprise, Twilight got married!? WHEN!? HOW!? ...and why?

"Hold your horses RD, she and Gedit aren't married, yet."

"Yet?"

"We're Engaged right now." Twilight said simply, "She hasn't picked a day yet." Gedit joked.

Twilight blushed and lightly smacked Gedit, "Don't rush me, Roam wasn't built in a day, besides I haven't taken you out on enough test drives to know if I want to open a lease. The ride on this buggy might not be rough enough for me." Twilight laughed as Gedit pulled her into a hug. Applejack smiling at their display and turning to Rainbow.

"Don't they make the sweetest couple you've ever seen?" Rainbow watched them quietly and she had to admit...she was a little jealous, she had never seen Twilight so care free, so relaxed, it was probably because of Gedit, he was so out there, so calm, if she was as far away from home as he was right now, the last thing she'd be doing is laughing it up with the locals. Yet here he was cracking telepathic jokes with Twilight, his bride to be.

"The rules of my kind, the Gambit code, states that when we're forced to relocate without our consent we have to be compensated for our lost by the integration of those responsible into our kind. So basically Twilight and I had to get married."

"Had?"

"There's an enchantment on his mask, which is his source for life, if he breaks his kin's rules, the mask will break and he'll die."

"Oh...bummer."

"Well, it's always been that way, so I don't mind, besides..." Gedit smiled and began to pet Twilight, "I mean sure, I miss my home, but Twilight's a great bride, the best I could ever want."

"oh you..." Twilight giggled and lightly swatted Gedit's shoulder but for once Gedit didn't joke...was something wrong?

"She worries about me, she defends me, I can look into her mind right now and I know I'm always in there somewhere...sure sometimes she makes rash decisions or gets carried away, but it's because she's passionate about the ones she loves. When Twilight sets her sights on something, she goes for it with everything she's got, and I haven't met anyone that passionate anywhere in my world." Gedit locked eyes with Twilight's and Twilight sighed as Gedit's eyes ceased to glow, but for some reason it made the look he had that much stronger, because it was just him, no powers, no energy, just him and her, and despite how alone he was now because of her, he was still so, so glad to be there. They had known each other for only two days but somehow their love found a way to grow more than what Twilight or Gedit could ever imagine.

Rainbow lightly bit her bottom lip, if she wasn't jealous before, she was now. She knew Gedit couldn't have been here for long since she hadn't heard about him or seen him until now, yet him and Twilight were so close...

"I know I'm always like, "it could always be worse, Twilight," but believe me when I say I don't think this could have worked out for me any better." Twilight smiled and brought her lips up to Gedit's mask, kissing it softly, it was the first time she had ever done so, their first kiss.

"Hey Gedit, I know I'm ruining the mood you two are setting but uh...when you say it could always be worse, what are you using as a reference?" Applejack asked.

"Well...you know, just other bad things that have happened before." Gedit said as Twilight pulled her lips away from his mask, her cheeks flushed.

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Well I could have woken up in a Snarbolax nest again."

"a what?"

"Oh, good, you don't have those here...god, how to explain a Snarby without a picture..."

"Well how did you learn about it?" Twilight asked.

"My dad threw me into a Snarbolax nest in the middle of the night."

"...anyway..." Rainbow trailed off as she racked her brain...they had gone off on so many tangents that she couldn't remember what brought them all on to begin with... "I sort of forgot what we were talking about..." Rainbow sighed.

"You asked Twilight about...you know.." Gedit clapped his hands together and then pointed to himself. "...Twilight is that some sort of code for you girls?"

"She's asking if she can bang you Ged." Applejack explained.

"Ged? Eh, not the worst nickname I've had." Gedit shrugged.

"What is?"

"AJ not now." Gedit stopped Applejack mid-thought, apparently there was one thing that did irk the calm and nonchalant Gambit.

"All the same, Rainbow, why do you want to "bang" Gedit?" Twilight asked.

"Well because, he looks like he would be amazing...he's so big, and he's got two of them, his cum tasted so good...and-"

"She's curious." Gedit said simply. "The thing is Rainbow, if we have sex, you become a witness, and you share in the responsibilities of a witness just like Applejack here does, and believe me when I saw it's not an easy job. I was raised by the witnesses of my parents and believe me when I say, if you're going to be a part of this you have to be sure you're up for the task, because if you're only in it for the sex, things will get complicated." Gedit spoke with utmost authority and Twilight and Applejack could feel the bad vibes coming from his soul, something about this witness business bothered Gedit, and honestly neither of them could blame him, those he was bounded with would become the figurative co-parents of his children, and seeing as he died at sun down, he had to be sure those involved would give it their all.

It made Applejack feel a bit guilty honestly, because at first she HAD been in it only for the sex, but at the same time...after seeing how seriously Gedit really took this witness business, Applejack felt a stronger connection to him, because for her, it reminded her about how much she and her family cared about her, and she knew she wouldn't want to have a family built around her moves in the sack, neither would Twilight or Gedit. "I think I get it now..." Applejack thought aloud. "Being a witness is being family...you have to be willing to stand with them through it all." Gedit nodded and Applejack turned to him, "Sorry about that Gedit, I'll be honest with you...I didn't know how important this whole witness business was until just now...but I promise from now on, I focus on being the best Witness I can be." Gedit smiled and ran his hand through Applejack's mane, before turning to Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow do you understand how serious this is?" Twilight asked as she approached her friend. Rainbow didn't respond though, "...Rainbow?" Twilight was about to shake her but was stopped by Gedit, "Let's leave her to her thoughts, sun down is in a couple hours...so let's enjoy the time we have together before my flames burn out for the night, hm?" Gedit led Twilight and Applejack into the kitchen, and the two started to get lunch together while Gedit waited outside in the lobby since his height made the kitchen to hard to access, sharing small talk with the two as Twilight and Gedit kept one eye on the sun, both of them dreading the night.

Rainbow all the while was gone in her own little world as she thought long and hard about what she was asking. The whole ordeal reminded her of Tank...because at first she thought a pet was all about what was the coolest and fastest thing out there, and in the end she learned that it was much more than that. Here she was thinking this whole telepathy business was something small, but in the end it was much more, she was partially bonded to Gedit right now, and what she was asking for was only sex for her, but for Gedit it was picking family members to start a tree of his own, and being that he was alone here...it was basically bring his people back to life for him.

Rainbow understood now just how atrocious a position Gedit really was in, he didn't have time to just screw around, he had a job to do, he had to restart his family line, he was in trouble and yet instead of crying out for help, he kept quiet, and honestly she couldn't blame him, after all the only two he knew in this world was Applejack, Twilight...and now herself. He was trying to do it all on his own, to be a good husband, and build a relationship with ponies he's only known for a few days, in a world he knows nothing about...that's got to tough for him, and the champ took it all in stride.

...Rainbow nodded and with determined eyes she charged into Gedit, using her speed and element of surprise to her advantage and in one smooth movement, mounted Gedit, stuffing BOTH of his cocks into her tight twat, at once, stretching her poor pussy to the limit as she began to ride him. Her passion pushed her past the discomfort as she milked Gedit's twin serpents for their sweet poison, but she didn't moan like Twilight or Applejack, instead she held it in.

"I understand now..." Rainbow panted as she swiveled and swirled her flank against Gedit's pelvis, his cocks completely swallowed by Rainbow's petite snatch. "You're in trouble...you need help...!" Rainbow held her hoof over her mouth to stifle a moan. "Well don't worry Gedit, because I never leave anyone hanging...you can count on me..." Rainbow let out a soft whine as Gedit began to thrust up towards her pussy, it hurt but at the same time the pleasure it gave her was overwhelming, every time his dongs would throb, Rainbow would have a small orgasm, and each thrust would cause her to squirt her juices all over Gedit's dicks, Rainbow looked into Gedit's eyes and smiled before another one of his thrusts sent her eyes to the back of her head, "G-g-go slower Gedit...you'll make me go crazy at this rate..." Rainbow moaned as she came down from her orgasm.

"Slower...?" Rainbow felt a pair of hooves wrap around her as Twilight whispered into her ear. "That doesn't sound like the Rainbow I know..." Twilight nibbled lightly on Rainbow's ear as she tightened her grip around Rainbow's hips. "Rainbow it looks like you'll be spending the night with us..." Twilight moved around in front of Rainbow so that the two of them were face to face, and with a devilish smirk she whispered, "Welcome to the family." and with that, Twilight began to bounce Rainbow's slender curves viciously against Gedit's schlongs, her hips forcibly being slammed down against Gedit's serpents, their fangs raking across her walls, their sweet sweet poison seeping into her veins. Her eyes went white and her mouth hung up, her legs kicking every which way as her pussy sprayed, cumming constantly without end in sight, Rainbow had no escape, all she could do was accept her fate as Twilight squeezed her flank, forced her to milk Gedit's long thick cocks as she watched Twilight grind her own snatch against Gedit's mask, dancing against it, slamming her folds against it like she was the one being ravaged by his cocks. Rainbow cried out as the pleasure grew so immense that it brought tears to her eyes, her moans and screams filling the house as Applejack watched from the kitchen, pounding herself with her own hoofs, pretending it was one of his cocks, despite not being as long or thick.

Applejack watched as two swapped places, Twilight screaming in pure bliss as the pleasure caused her to send spells flying everywhere, one of which being a shrinking spell, which hit Gedit, shrinking him to about half his height, however this didn't nothing but urge him on as he rammed his bride and newly inducted witness into a nearby shelf, books tumbling down as Rainbow struggled to pry Gedit's dexterous tongue from her squirting pussy before she went mad from ecstasy, and Twilight holding on to Gedit for dear life as his over sized for his shrunken body twin meat rods ravaged her folds, her juices and spells continuing to fly as Applejack rode her hoof viciously, patiently awaiting her turn with the groom.

"Thank you Rainbow Shine." Applejack got off the phone with Rainbow's mother, who had agreed to give Rainbow some vacation time to recover from "serious fatigue," Applejack turned to the room and sighed: Every spell that went flying after Twilight and Rainbow lost their minds to Gedit's body did nothing but add dicks to everything they hit, all over the room, books on the shelves, pots and plants, even their food was converted to giant phallus which the three mare had sucked off before devouring. Applejack stared at the phone as it throbbed, pre-cum dripping from its tip. "Well...Fair's fair, you did help me make a call..." Applejack admitted as she began to lick and deep throat the phone, the speaker emitting moans as Applejack gave a couple of needy books a helping hoof to pass the time.

It took Applejack quite a while to get upstairs, she had to make another call to Big Mac saying she wasn't going to show up to work tomorrow because something at Twilight's came up, which meant another blow-job for the phone, then she got thirsty, so she had to deep throat the sink for some cold water, then there was the plants that were starting to wither, so more sucking for the sink...and the plants, which took so long she found a book to "read," then she had to fuck and suck both halves of the front door to get them to lock, but finally Applejack came to the door...which had a cock for a handle...

"I'm guessing you want some tongue too?" Applejack said as she sat down in front of the door, the door's dong throbbed and Applejack sighed, heading downstairs to grab another loose book to jerk off while she sucked cum out of the door...

The door opened slowly as Applejack wiped some stray cum off her lips and held the book to her mouth as it shot it's load before leaving it by the door, gulping down the seed as she passed the threshold. "That was a good read..." She sighed as she looked upon the room, luckily for her the bedroom was mostly intact, mostly intact except for...

"How are you feeling there Gedit?" Applejack sat down next to Gedit who was staring out to the night sky, occasionally turning his attention to Twilight and Rainbow, who looked like gooey gold pudding sculptures with big gaping pink holes between their legs, the two of them would occasionally spasm, a stray aftermath after the tremor their bodies had endured in Gedit's hands.

Gedit was hit with several spells throughout session with his bride and newest witness, the shrinking being the first, which did actually help because now Gedit didn't have to crawl to fit through the doors, however the last spell he was hit with towards the end after Twilight had let out one last furious orgasm, was a more drastic change.

Just as Twilight came down from her last being orgasm, an aftermath shook her body and her horn discharged a dark spell, Alicorn magic, which hit Gedit's mask. Gedit began to change in ways that he wasn't prepared for, none of them were. As the dark magic seeped in Gedit's golden mask, Gedit's body began to change violently, his poncho burned to ashes, revealing a more form fitting azure flak jacket, the bandages on his arms and legs had morphed into a more uniform cloth that covered every inch of his limbs, along with button clasps all along the bottoms and backs of them where stray sparks of "indigo fire" as Gedit called it, escaped through the occasional gap. After his clothing burned to ashes, so too did the golden mask, the mask became engulfed in cyan flames, melting it away almost instantly, revealing a new mask, this one a pristine platinum, which in the moon light glowed a rainbow of different colors, the masked looked like a monster, with jagged teeth and multiple sharp eyes, which contrasted greatly with the gentle gaze that now lie behind it.

The biggest change came with the setting of the sun however, for just as Gedit had prepared for his flames to burn out for the night, the sun had set, but instead of falling limp like he usually would, Gedit stayed standing, unaffected by the passing of day.

Gedit had not said a word since his transformation took place, his gaze was not hateful, nor was it happy. Applejack sat down next to Gedit and sighed, she didn't know what to do because honestly she couldn't tell what Twilight's spell actually did to him.

"So this is what it feels like...to be a Dragoon of Luna." Gedit whispered as he looked down at the embroidered clothing he now wore.

"a what?" Applejack was surprised to hear the name of the Princess of Night leave Gedit's lips but Gedit hadn't payed her thoughts any mind as he continued to talk.

"The best of the best, those of the Gambit fierce enough to survive the day, and do not fear sunset...the Dragoons of Luna, the calvary of the night." Gedit sighed as he traced his gloved hand over the detailing of his mask. "The Ferocious Snarbolax...it that really my true nature...?" Gedit sighed again and let his hand drop. "So be it, defiant till the end."

Applejack watched confused as Gedit seemed to lament his transformation. "Is something wrong Gedit?"

Gedit shrugged and turned his eyes to the moon again, "No...it's just I wanted him to be here when this happened, my father, I wanted him to know that his support was not ill-placed; but, it looks like He'll probably go to the grave thinking I died a flaming Gambit..."

Applejack frowned and wrapped her hooves around Gedit. She knew what it felt like to lose family, and this transformation, as positive as it seemed, acted as a reminder that Gedit himself was alone. "I know how you feel...my parents died before I took over the farm, I wish they had been there though, I know..."

"They would've been so proud." Gedit and Applejack spoke in unison and smiled, losing those you love is always hard to cope with, but it helps to not have to cope alone.

"Now what's say you and me celebrate your new look?" Applejack hopped off the bed and shook her flank in front of Gedit, presenting her dripping wet marehood to him, however Gedit had other plans. Gedit opened up the jaws of the Snarbolax mask and spun Applejack around, capturing her lips in one smooth movement as he hefted her onto the bed. Applejack moaned against Gedit's lips as he pinned her to the bed dominating her like a ferocious beast as their tongues danced in the moonlight. The mark on her forehead glowing brightly as Gedit revealed his newly acquired gifts to Applejack.

That night Applejack and Gedit didn't sleep one wink, because while the shrinking spell, and Gedit's ascension to Dragoon-hood did steal a bit of the show, they couldn't change the fact that Gedit was hit 6 times with Twilight's cock spell, leaving Applejack with the task of milking all 8 of them before Twilight and Rainbow got up. "Good thing I warmed up on the house before I came up here," Applejack cooed as she shoved 3 dicks into her mouth, occasionally gagging as she forced the other three into her snatch, throwing caution to the wind as she allowed herself to be ravaged by the Ferocious Snarbolax, Gedit.

Meanwhile, outside of Twilight's house, Pinkamena Diane Pie was busy working over time, her sugary lips sucking off the top half of the library front door for the fifth time. Her pinkie sense had told her someone old had come back to Ponyville, and this was the last place she hadn't checked. The top half of the door let off another load into Pinkie's mouth, which Pinkie happily swallowed down as her cohort, Vinyl Scratch let the bottom half spray her face for the tenth time.

"Alright, will you two open now?" Pinkie ask as she pumped the top half's cock, but the response she got was two throbs, Vinyl wasn't fortunate either, receiving the same response, so the two mare moved their jaws around a bit and prepared themselves for another round of sucking when the welcome mat under them, slapped the duo with each of its four dicks.

"Oh come on dude, we fucked you not even ten minutes ago!" Vinyl complained, but her complaints fell on deaf ears as the welcome mat slapped their flanks once again. "Fine, fine!" Vinyl and Pinkie positioned themselves and each took a dong in their tail hole and their snatches, furiously banging the welcome mat as they got back to sucking off the two halves of the door, hoping that this cum-shot would be the one that unlocked the door.

Wow...okay jokes about clop aside, I am surprised how long this story are getting! Honestly I have to say I am enjoying the freedom of the M section of Fanfiction, I mean sure the sex parts do get a bit tricky to write sometimes...but still the ideas for the story just keep coming, it's surprising, Anyway, enjoy this 5000+ chapter because it's your favorites, you views, and your comments that make it happen!

...and if by any chance you want to skip these wonder Author's notes...fuck off! Who needs you anyway...I DO! COME BACK PLEASE! WHAHAHAHAHAHHH...!

By the way, FUCKING VACATION!11

...and THAT'S a fucking vacation right there players!

...I'll stop now...LOLJK #CAN'TSTOPWON'TSTOP!


End file.
